the rise and fall of Hypnos
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: Jedi master Nathan Murdoch must sacrifice everything to find his other selves and save the dimensions and the one he loves from the evil Jordan Nicholas but must stop the evil god Hypnos who is granting his power to his descendant Nathan must also find the mysterious force emeralds and their alternate counterparts with his other selves and it could cost him his life.


On the thirteenth of February 2014 Jedi master and to his knowledge only jedi on earth Nathan Murdoch was at school lost in memories of his love Alicia Simpson ignoring everything because it was her birthday and he was so lost in memories guise he did not look where he was going so he walked straight into Mikaela and Curtis "sorry!" he yelled to them they yelled back "its fine". The bell went so they grabbed their stuff and went to class but they did not know they were being watched "HAHAHAHAHAHA" a dark figure laughed " it is nearly time soon the world shall feel the wrath of the sith empire and Murdoch shall feel the wrath of Jordan Nicholas PREPARE THE TROOPS!" the dark armoured figure then questioned his spy "are the explosives ready?" Michael Livingston replied "they are set my lord" the figure smiled "good set them off" Livingston pressed a button on his wristcontroller as the explosive went off Nathan pulled out his lightsabers and activated them and ran outside to reveal several sith troopers running in the grounds and a dark figure walked in as Nathan confronted the figure who put his hood down to reveal his mortal enemy Jordan Nicholas he pulled out a lightsaber and activated it's crimson red blade and ran at his oppenent Nathan silver blade clashed with jordans red one as Nathan used his black lightsaber to find an opening he spun blocked and parried with both of his blades stopping Jordan from injuring him Jordan grabbed him and teleported him to a place Nathan recognized and made his anger grow billanook collage Nathan sped his attacks until he was moving as fast as the speed of sound Jordan stopped his barrage by force pushing him through the wall "it's a love story baby just say-" Alicia sang but she was interrupted by Nathan flying through the wall she stared in shock as the boy she had a crush on got up and walked over to her and started "Alicia I-" but he pulled her behind him protectively lightsabers ready "HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA it's been a long time Alicia simpson" Jordan said laughing "leave her alone" Nathan yelled icily as he clashed his lightsabers against jordan's "you still haven't changed Murdoch defending your whore every single time but you will not save her from being a part of my empire she is a major part in my grand plan and you will not stop me this time" Jordan yelled as their blades roared "YOU WILL NOT GET HER!" Nathan yelled as he brought his blades against jordans blade striking faster then the speed of sound until he broke through jordans defense and cut his arms "rgghhhh next time she will be mine jedi" Jordan disappeared as mikaela and curtis ran in followed by his former friend Michael tracy "Michael what do you want" Nathan yelled "can't I be worried about my friend" he said "your not fooling me Michael last time we had a chat Livingston bowes and you tried to kill me" Michael growled and saw Alicia behind him "I see you reunited with your bitch Murdoch but your time with her has run out she now belongs to lord Nicholas" he said "SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Nathan yelled "you cannot protect her from what is coming Murdoch a multidimensional war is coming and the sith shall win lord nicholas will gain the powers of his ancestor hypnos and mikaela curtis and you will be the only ones who will not be affected all alone against the whole world and Alicia will be jordan's queen and you will fall at the hands of Jordan Nicholas all he needs are the seven force emeralds" Michael pronounced arrogantly while activating his lightsaber as Nathan activated his and to his surprise mikaela curtis and Alicia pulled out and activated theirs three hooded figures arrived and pulled off their hoods to reveal Michael Livingston Jordan bowes and Jordan Nicholas himself with two mechanical arms "hahahahahahaha I'm back for a rematch Murdoch" he yelled evilly Nathan shared a look with his friends saying Nicholas was his opponent they nodded and Alicia clashed with Michael tracy mikaela fought with Michael Livingston and curtis duelled his former friend Jordan bowes curtis yelling heartbroken words at his former friend/brother Nathan faced Jordan "now that you know my plan you will die" Jordan yelled as they clashed lightsabers blazing as they blocked each others blades the clashed parried and clashed again Jordan managed to destroy his silver lightsaber and turned it into his own weapon now Nathan had to block two lightsabers as he parried both blades he felt drained he was tiring Jordan had had a break while for Nathan it was battle after battle he pulled his silver force emerald "force shield" he yelled as a shield of force energy formed around him giving strength before dissolving putting his force emerald back where it was as he blocked jordan's blades but Jordan got a lucky shot and cut his hands off "I have six emeralds Murdoch one more and my plan will be complete hahahahahahahohohoho" he went to grab the force emerald but grabbed Alicia who got in the way "NOOOOOO!" Nathan screamed as Jordan smiled "this is even better than I hoped I have the girl Nathan loves and my soon to be queen" Alicia looked at Nathan happy tears cascading down her cheeks "yes I love you and don't worry I'll find a way to rescue you" Nathan said tears in his eyes Alicia smiled "theirs no point the only way to try and rescue me is surrendering your force emerald" "I love you" Nathan said to her "and I will do anything to rescue you even that" Alicia smiled "I love you too" Jordan fake sighed "aww how touching and Nathan come to my base at mount evelyn if you do surrender your emerald" Alicia looked at him mouthed "come with a plan if you do" before they vanished Nathan said to mikaela and curtis as they fixed two black robotic hands to his wrists " I'm going but I have a plan" "what is it" curtis asked " I'm gonna keep Jordan distracted while you two sneak through the shadows to rescue Alicia" they both nodded meanwhile Jordan was testing the emeralds power by summoning one of his alternate selves while Alicia stared blankly in front of her underneath jordan's hypnotic spell "hahahahahahahahahaha" a dark figure laughed as Jordan smiled " I am mephiles the dark but this dimension is not mine?" mephiles's tone was puzzled "no it's not I am Jordan Nicholas and I am you from this dimension" Jordan said while curtis and mikaela snuck up on Alicia in the shadows Jordan set the dimension transporter to random as Nathan walked in "I'm here Jordan" he yelled "place the emerald their" Jordan ordered as Nathan put the force emerald in the circle of emeralds "Wait" mephiles said as he pulled mikaela and curtis out of the shadows they grabbed each other's hands knowing that they will be flung to a different dimension "Murdoch before you witness my triumph see your friends flung into another dimension" Jordan said triumphant as mephiles pulled mikaela and curtis into a different dimension which was unbeknownst to them the mushroom kingdom to found unconscious by Mario and luigi "NOOOOOO!" Nathan yelled as they disappeared "now witness the resurrection of hypnos" as a dark figure appeared Nathan grabbed his emerald back "NOOOOO!" the dark figure screamed "lord hypnos grant me your power so I your desendant can carry on your legacy" Jordan yelled "very well" the dark figure rasped as he absorbed himself into jordan's body Jordan closed his eyes as powers of hypnosis and the force increased ten-fold the whole world screamed "all hail king nicholas" in unison Nathan knowing he cannot win teleported to his tardis using force control taking the purple, green, blue, and silver force emeralds with him he set the tardis into the vortex at the same time Jordan , mephiles and the brainwashed Alicia set off to find their other dimensional selves and brainwash alicia's other selves with the three force emeralds they had unaware Nathan followed landing on the space colony ARK Nathan stepped out of his tardis on a mission he had to find his other dimensional selves and find Jordan and mephiles and stop other worlds suffering the same fate as his he sped off carrying the force emeralds with him he stopped when he saw a hedgehog bat and robot there he sensed it immeadiately the hedgehog was one of his other selves he revealed himself "who are you?" the hedgehog asked "I am Nathan Murdoch I am a jedi from another dimension I am chasing down jordan Nicholas and mephiles the dark to stop him from brainwashing alicia's other selves and to find mikaela gempton and curtis Scanlon" he answered truthfully "and you are my self from this universe I am also stopping the dimensions from suffering the same fate as mine" pointing at the hedgehog "he is not lying I had my lie detector on" the robot said "I am e-123 omega" the bat then said "call me rouge" "and I am shadow the hedgehog" shadow answered "nice to meet you" nathan replied "hahahahahahahahahahahaha behold alicia's self from this dimension aka my own dimension" mephiles laughed in the distance the four looked at each other before speeding off in that direction running in to find Alicia unconscious in a cage a capsule containing a blonde hedgehog and Jordan and mephiles standing in front of them backs to them shadow recognized the hedgehog "maria" he whispered anger filled him "chaos spear" he yelled sending spears of chaos energy at them catching them off guard "the heck" they said turning to see them "team dark it's been a while" mephiles growled at shadow rouge and omega shadow surprising them by summoning a blade of chaos energy and then attacking mephiles in a rage Nathan then confronted Jordan who sent purple lightning at him Nathan blocked and struck but Jordan used his force abilities and sent the four heroes flying as the capsule opened maria opened her eyes "maria!" shadow yelled Jordan used his powers of hypnosis and put her to sleep putting her in the cage and mephiles pulled out a chaos emerald and summoned the rest but shadow caught three of them and hid them "hasta la byebye heroes" they yelled leaving the dimension with Alicia and maria shadow punched the wall angrily but Nathan told them to follow him as they ran to nathan's tardis rouge telling the commander what happened who told them their new mission was to go with Nathan and rescue maria and capture mephiles the four entered the tardis closing the doors and gave chase integrating the force emeralds and chaos emeralds onto the console "welcome aboard you three" Nathan said as they went through the walls and landed in a castle they exited only holding the white force emerald and green chaos emereld but they bumped right into a man with red hair that went down his back a teenage boy with blonde spiky hair and a girl with black hair Nathan and shadow shared a look the blonde boy was them from this dimension "excuse me would you mind telling us where we are" Nathan and shadow asked rather cheerfully "you are in the castle that never was" the old man that appeared said but he recognized the tardis "it is an honour to have the dimensional travellers here roxas the hedgehog and man with the lightsaber are your alternate selves" he said "I'm sorry but who are you?" rouge asked "I am xemnas leader of organization xiv" the man with the eyepatch then introduced himself "I am xigbar and I am very good with a gun" "I am xaldin the practioner of the power of wind" the dreadlocked man said " I am vexen a scientist that has the power of ice" "I am lexaeus" the tall man said "I am zexion an illusionast" the boy with a book in his hand said "I am saix" the blue haired man said "I am axel got it memorized" the red haired man said "I am demyx a musicion with the power of water" the boy with a sitar said " I am luxord and can beat anybody at card and chess games" the bearded man said "I am marluxia and I have a power over plants" the pink haired man said " I am larxene and I can elecotrute anybody and anything" the blonde girl said "I am roxas and I am you from this universe" roxas introduced himself "I am xion and I have a crush on axel" the black haired girl introduced herself as axel blushed "well I'm Nathan Murdoch and this is shadow the hedgehog rouge the bat and e-123 omega" Nathan introduced himself and his companions "I am the ultimate e series robot and I am also very good at chess" omega said as shadow nodded in agreement "is that a challenge" luxord asked "affirmitive" omega replied "very well" luxord said before they got into a heated chess match while Nathan chatted with roxas "so ever loved someone?" Nathan asked roxas blushed and replied "namine we just sort of clicked she's a good friend" "where is she?" Nathan asked knowing she was one of alicia's other selves "where is she?" he asked roxas answered "the destiny isles" they were interrupted by omega's cry of victory "I am omega the ultimate chess playing robot" they then heard a struggle outside and saw shadow fighting sith troopers "chaos blast" he yelled sending the sith troopers flying

Nathan and roxas looked at each other than joined the fight roxas summoning his samurai nobodies to help deal with the sith and one informed the others of the sith's attack on the castle judging by more different types of nobodies joining the fight along with the organization members and rouge the sniper nobodies, xigbar and omega were sniping the sith from above and seeing were they were coming from "over there there coming from the skyscraper" Nathan shadow and roxas ran to the skyscraper killing sith troopers in their way Nathans right eye turned silver mysteriously as they arrived at the square to find mephiles and Jordan resurrecting master xehanort with the seven key emeralds master xehanort was Jordan from the dimension they were currently in master xehanort appeared laughing evilly as Jordan put a sleeping namine with Alicia and maria "noooooo" roxas yelled summoning his keyblades attacking xehanort who just blocked muttering "foolish boy" shadow rouge and omega attacked mephiles in a haze of punches kicks chaos spears and omegas gun Nathan faced Jordan "why can't you let me take over the multiverse in peace Murdoch" Jordan complained before sending more purple lightning which Nathan was blocking "it's my job to stop you I swear no more worlds suffer the same fate as ours" Nathan yelled "how touching die" Jordan yelled sending them all away accidently sending the red force emereld away as well which Nathan caught "force spear" Nathan yelled sending spears of force energy at mephiles xehanort and Jordan "we'll be back" they yelled before taking the cage and three key emeralds and disappearing "come on" Nathan yelled before running off the others chasing after him "axel, xion ,roxas go with them" xemnas ordered "good luck" they all ran into the tardis Nathan integrated the force emerald and four key emeralds into the console "come on come on" Nathan said dancing around the console as they went through the walls between dimensions when they entered the next dimension their enemies were in "what" Nathan said "what is it" shadow asked "scanner says were in the time vortex but not my dimensions time vortex" the scanner than said incoming "brace yourselves" he yelled as they crashed into another tardis "out all of you out bad smoke bad bad smoke" Nathan ordered ushering them all out Nathan turned and saw a man in a leather jacket with big ears black trousers a black jumper and short cropped hair staring at them in shock "oh hello sorry for crashing into your ship nice ship you got here" then Nathan realized it "SHIT" Nathan yelled "I was hoping to avoid this" "avoid what where did you get a tardis and why does it look like mine" the man said with a northen accent "because it is yours in the future and the reason she found me is because I am your parallel self from another dimension so is shadow and roxas and I'm more curious is why there is not a paradox happening right now" Nathan ranted "who are you?" the man said "I'm the alchemist" Nathan replied keeping his name hidden "I'm shadow this is rouge and omega" shadow gave his own and his teams names as Nathan grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and began to spray inside his tardis while grabbing the silver force emerald, the green chaos emerald and yellow key emerald tossing the chaos emerald to shadow and the key emerald to roxas as he said "I'm roxas this is axel and his girlfriend xion" the man than said "I'm the doctor" the tardis then landed as the doctor went outside Nathan said "axel go with him" axel nodded and went with the doctor while Nathan got enough money for a paper out of his tardis and then left as he walked he saw a missing poster _"rose marion tyler missing since 2002 last seen on the roof of powell estate said to have vanished inside a purple sphere with a crystalline hedgehog while staring into a purple spiral can you help" _at first he didn't pay much attention but on the way back he stopped and ripped the poster off "shit" he then took the poster and the paper and ran to the tardis rose was Alicia in this dimension and crystalline hedgehog meant mephiles was there he entered as the doctor and axel entered "did you meet anybody?" he asked "no blew it up and left" the doctor answered "why?" "have a look at this you were supposed to meet this women and save her from the autons" Nathan said the doctor read it and was confused by the crystalline hedgehog bit and Nathan showed them the picture from the paper which made shadow's quills rise "mephiles" he spat "where are they headed?" "to find jordan's parallel self and the time emeralds" Nathan replied "I don't know who he is I need to meditate on it" as he meditated they defeated the nestene conciousness Nathan realized who jordan's parallel self was they came back as Nathan's tardis told them they had to go further into the doctor's time line to the time of his tenth regeneration "we've gotta go" Nathan told the 9th doctor "further into your time line to your next incarnation" the doctor nodded "good luck" as they left shadow asked "who is jordan's parallel self" "the master" he replied as they materielized in front of the tenth doctor and the master they ran out as mephiles Jordan xehanort

And their captives appeared "hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha the legendary time emeralds are ours" Jordan laughed but Nathan used the force to pull three of them to him as he ran out of his tardis followed by the others "stop jordan your interfering in timelines that are not meant to be messed with rose tyler was meant to meet the doctor on the 4th of march it was fixed" Nathan yelled "and why should I stop rose is one of my prisoners I have the powers of a god fixed points are below me" Jordan said evilly "your risking this dimensions destruction" Nathan yelled "I cannot allow that my former apprentice" "hmhmhm goodbye my former master" Jordan grabbed the master and teleported back to his ship with his allies and prisoners a man and a women appeared "doctor the tardis vanished" the man yelled "you three in here" Nathan yelled as the doctor and the other two entered Nathan quickly shut the doors and with the help of the doctor integrated their emeralds and left the dimension as they left the dimension exploded as Nathan punched the wall "DAMNIT" he yelled "what happened?" roxas asked "Jordan caused a huge paradox it caused his tardis to appear in front of me and their dimension to be destroyed" Nathan answered sighing head in his hands "now then introductions as you know I'm the doctor and these are my companions my daughter jenny and captain jack harkness their were mixed hellos and introductions while Nathan silently walked around the console giving chase against their enemies with renewed determination no more worlds will suffer he will find mikaela and curtis he knew why rouge omega axel xion jack and jenny were with them they were mikaela and curtis other selves once he finds them and more of their other selves Nathan checked his destination and was shocked it said the jedi temple so Nathan got into his formal jedi robes as they landed "where are we?" jenny asked "welcome to the jedi temple 23 bby my old home before I became protector of the earth" Nathan answered as they left the tardis they were met by master windu and master yoda "master windu master yoda" Nathan said bowing respectfully as the others followed his lead "welcome back master Murdoch" Nathan than grimly explained the situation as he sensed his mikaela Alicia and curtis's other selves enter he looked up and saw obi wan anakin padme and siri enter obi wan was Nathans other self along with shadow and roxas "it's been a while obi wan siri let me guess your padawan's" Nathan said but he stopped as he sensed not jordan's other self but someone untrustworthy he teleported out than teleported in with Pablo jill "so you've returned Murdoch" he growled "yes I have now go away" Nathan told jill as he sent jill away with the force "you know the chancellor will want to see you" anakin said "yes I know who is the chancellor now" Nathan asked "palpatine why" anakin asked as Nathan cursed "can I trust you all to keep this a secret" he asked they all nodded " anakin you know people keep on telling you to avoid the chancellor" "yeah why" anakin asked "they have good reason too because palpatine is the sith lord darth sidious" the jedi all gasped "which one is it the master or the apprentice" Yoda asked "the master" Nathan said then a cage appeared around siri "SIRI!" obi wan yelled as palpatine cackled evilly from his office his sith magic pulling the cage there. Nathan Obi wan and Anakin hopped onto a speeder and gave chase while shadow, roxas and the doctor took another speeder and they sped to the senate building arriving in record time before running into palpatines office "well well well you have returned master Murdoch" siri was in her cage looking scared for them "the jig's up palpatine we know your darth sidious" palpatine's face became furious "very well prepare to die" he said and attacked which anakin blocked "anakin my boy your making a mistake I've watched over you and waited for the right moment to save you from the jedi once they discover your relationship with padme" as they duelled "what so I can become a sith betray everyone obi wan who's like my father who watched over me at the temple padme who would not approve of it and proberly hate me siri who's like my second mother master yoda who's like a grandfather to everyone including me my friends everyone no thanks" anakin yelled palpatine growled "then die skywalker" as palpatine went to kill him with a second lightsaber but obi wan attacked and began to help his padawan Nathan then sensed their enemies arrival but Jordan wasn't leading them Michael tracey was as shadow roxas and the doctor fought mephiles Xehanort and the master Nathan attacked his old friend "where's Jordan" Nathan yelled "hmhmhmhm busy" Michael replied as he clashed with Nathan ending up getting kicked in the privates dropping to his knees and losing the cyan force emerald before Nathan sent him out the window killing him he turned and cut sidious's right arm off before mephiles xehanort and the master took him and siri to Jordan "NOOOOO I failed her I promised to protect her and I failed" anakin then spoke up "we can go after her" obi wan perked up and asked Nathan "where are they going?" "to another dimension" Nathan answered "your going to have to come with us" they soon left for the jedi temple where they told them what happened as Nathan integrated the force emerald into the console while thinking he was thinking about Alicia he had protected her so many times but he failed to protect her this time and the dimensions are now in danger impatient he yelled "hurry up their going to get away" they all walked in with obi wan explaining that padme demanded to come before Nathan the doctor jack and jenny set the tardis after them with the usual bump they landed in the next dimension they left the tardis after checking the scanner which blew up in nathan's face much to everyone's amusement Nathan was still cursing up a storm in many different language's including gallifreyan mysteriously when they arrived at a large town filled with many mushroom like creatures who immeadeatly took them to a nearby castle while Nathan continued cursing his mouth off in huttese teaching anakin many new words to obi wan's consternation when they entered the castle and was about to enter the throne room when Nathan walked straight into curtis Scanlon who was seeing who was apprehended "owwwwwww watch where your going would you" they both said at the same time before getting a good look at each other "oh my god I found you curtis I finaly found you" Nathan said happily before giving a shocked curtis a brotherly hug mikaela came out to see what was going on before almost having a heart attack Nathan was standing there alive and well she immeadiatly giving Nathan a hug and a sisterly kiss on the cheek "good to see you again Nathan" she said ecstatically "hello what's this?" a man in red overalls asked "oh hello my names Nathan Murdoch and this is shadow rouge omega roxas axel xion the doctor jack harkness jenny obi wan anakin and padme" Nathan introduced his group "now who are you?" "it's a me Mario" Mario said introducing himself as an explosion shook the castle they all pulled out weapons and ran into the throne room to see the princess being lifted away in a cage "princess" Mario yelled running after the cage and jumping only to be knocked with four mushroom shaped emeralds back by a dark orb and fire "ahahahahahahahahaha so long heroes" mephiles and a fire breathing reptile yelled Nathan picked up the emeralds and then cursed "their leaving this dimension they've got what they came for" Nathan yelled "come on" and they all ran back to Nathan's TARDIS and setting it into flight leaving the dimension and headed to whatever dimension was next and realized something "this is the final dimension before we return to our world" Nathan whispered to mikaela and curtis as they landed in the dimension that their enemies were in they exited the TARDIS Nathan locking it to find many eyes staring at them Nathan looked around to see a 15 year old boy with messy black hair looking at them curiously like they were familiar Nathan knew that the boy was Mario obi wan the doctor roxas shadow and himself in this dimension and saw a girl with bushy brown hair looking at mikaela rouge xion jenny and padme curiously she was them this dimension the old man cleared his throat "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the dimensional travellers I am professer albus dumbledore and welcome to hogwarts" Nathan replied "uh thank you I am Nathan Murdoch and these are my friends" "I'm curtis Scanlon" "I am mikaela gempton" "I am shadow the hedgehog and these are my teamates/friends rouge the bat and e 123 omega" " I am roxas and these are my friends axel and xion" "I'm the doctor and this is my friend jack harkness and my daughter jenny" "I am obi wan kenobi and these are my friends anakin and padme" "and I'm Mario" a toad like women suddenly coughed "hm hm" and that made Nathan mikaela curtis the doctor jack and jenny groan in annoyance "why are you here" the toad asked "none of your business toad shadow if you please" Nathan said and before the women could even reprimand him shadow turned her into a toad which made the room burst into laughter "don't worry she'll be back to normal in 10 minutes but if she does that annoying cough she'll turn back into a toad" shadow told the school who just laughed harder as Nathan asked dumbledore where he could move the tardis Nathan then moved the tardis and returned as umbridge turned back into a human and began to shoot spells at shadow who's back was turned but they were blocked by the black haired boy "don't attack people who's back is turned professor it isn't honerable" he said "mr potter move out of the way" umbridge simpered "not until you stop attacking shadow" he yelled back defiant umbridge just used more powerful spells until she had enough and yelled a spell she read in a book and made snape pale "sectumsempra" while shooting stunning spells at him the spell hit harry on the chest sending him flying into the wall as Nathan broke his rule about not hitting a girl and punched umbridge in the face knocking her out "HARRY!" a red haired girl screamed running up to him Nathan knew that she was Alicia maria namine rose siri and peach in this world professor snape ran up to them and quickly said "miss weasley move" he said as ginny got out of the way snape began to heal him Nathan looked at the people harry and the two girls sitting with a red haired boy and a black haired boy they weren't curtis's other self but the red head had untrustworthy motives towards hermione and a deep hatred for harry Nathan looked around the hall to find a platinum haired boy is curtis's other self the girl next to him called him draco he had secret feelings for hermione Nathan went up to hermione and asked her "what do you truly think about ron" "he's nothing but a jerk but we are still friends because of harry" she answered truthfully "be careful around him" he warned "why?" she asked "he has untrustworthy motives" he answered as harry came around fully healed to see ginny looking at him in concern before harry on the spur of the moment kissed her the kiss shot a jet of light in the sky as pure magic shpt out of their love as seven emeralds appeared "the magic emeralds" snape and dumbledore said in shock they broke apart as ron shot a spell at them "damn you potter" he yelled before shooting a spell that brought down the wards as death eaters voldemort the koopa troop bowser sith troopers sidious unversed the master the daleks xehanort mephiles minions mephiles super sith lords and Jordan attacked the school Nathan activated his lightsaber as the others pulled out their weapons as harry hit ron with a blasting curse killing him Jordan mephiles xehanort sidious bowser and voldemort entered as Nathan stood by his other selves ready for battle Jordan laughed "hmhmhmhm you think you can fight us" voldemort just shot a killing curse at snape which Sirius pulled him out of the way and they then stood back to back facing bellatrix and mcnair voldemort then laughed "potter you and your other selves do not stand a chance against us" Jordan then stated "but it is not time for our battle besides we only came for her" pointing at ginny before force pulling her into his fist knocking her out "GINNY!" harry yelled before attacking voldemort in a rage meanwhile yaxley decided to kill hermione but was hit in the back by a cutting curse from draco snape was happy that his godson chose the right side Jordan then sent them back with the force accidently losing the yellow and final force emerald which Nathan grabbed "goodbye heroes" they all growled taking ginny and leaving the same time as their troops retreated to Nathan mikaela and curtis's home world "right harry hermione draco come with us" Nathan ordered as he unlocked the TARDIS and the group entered Nathan started up the tardis and headed for his home dimension he along with mikaela and curtis's faces were solemn when asked why he told them "because it's our home dimension where I failed to protect the world and Alicia" Nathans face became one of determination "let's finish it this multidimensional war ends today" as they landed Nathan came out of the tardis to see GUN sonic and his friends the eggman army organization XIII U.N.I.T led by brigadier Lethbridge stewart the jedi the mushroom kingdom army led by luigi and the order of the phoenix and hogwarts students that wanted to fight. Nathan's group were shocked "what the heck how are you all here?" dumbledore answered "because the dimensions somehow merged after you" as they came out with the emeralds tails told him that Jordan mephiles xehanort sidious bowser and voldemort had set up different bases where one of them resided in each base "right heres the plan I'll take mikaela and curtis and –" but eggman intturuppted "and he'll take 500 million of my one billion robots" "ok and them and go after Jordan and shadow and the people from his dimension and go after mephiles organiztion xiii and their nobodies will fight xehanort the doctor jack and jenny will lead unit against the master obi wan will lead the jedi against sidious and his army Mario and the mushroom army will fight bowser harry and the order will fight voldemort Nathan explained before they all split off.

_With the order of the phoenix and dumbledore's army_

Harry walked with the people of his dimension to voldemort's base "something wrong?" Sirius asked "I'm just thinking if anybody dies it will be my fault" harry replied sadly "listen harry if people die it isn't your fault it's voldemort's fault besides they'll die as heroes and will be honoured" Sirius remus and tonks replied "promise me you won't die any of you" harry asked "only if you don't die" they replied as the group arrived at voldemort's base the death eater's guarding it "right we need to make sure harry get's in there and confront voldemort" Sirius said "so operation get harry inside?" remus asked "exactly" Sirius replied before the group attacked making sure harry had a path inside as harry ran into the base taking out the death eaters and entering voldemort's throne room "ah welcome potter to your final battle" voldemort said before attacking harry shooting spell after spell at harry as harry blocked and dodged before hitting voldemort with a spell and discovering it did not do a thing "I have gained power for your attacks to not work at all now avada kedavra" harry was hit and fell for voldemort to fall unconscious as well as harry saw his parents who told him that he was a horcrux and told him to use the magic emeralds harry woke up at the same time as voldemort the magic emeralds spun around harry before he entered his super form attacking voldemort with reducto had enough force to kill voldemort permanatly as he exited his super form a flask of light showed james and lily potter brought back to life then harry remembered ginny and immaediatly tore the room apart looking for her "harry" ginny yelled having been freed when voldemort died "ginny" he said immeadiatly running up to her and hugging her kissing her "what are we chopped liver" james joked "no your not" harry said hugging his parents before radioing Nathan it's over voldemort's dead we've won. _with Mario_ the mushroom army were already fighting bowser's forces and Mario was already fighting giga bowser "I've won Mario give up" bowser said "never" Mario yelled the mushroom emeralds turning him into giant Mario and defeating bowser and sending him into the lava defeating him and saving peach "done here I've won" Mario sent on the radio _with the jedi_ obiwan and anakin had entered sidious base and anakin was duelling dooku and obi wan confronted sidious "you cannot win jedi raggghhhh" sidious said before entering a duel with him obi wan blocking parrying and blocking again blades sizzleing before striking sidious jaw and killing him rescueing siri "I love you obi wan" siri said "I love you too siri" obi wan said kissing her before radioing "it's over we've won" _with organization xiii_ roxas was confronting xehanort who had a hypnotized namine at his side "hahahaha foolish boy but if you want a fight you'll get one" xehanort said before attacking in his new overpowered state roxas was beaten easily "hahahahahahahahahaha you lost admit it the seven key emeralds immeadiatly circled around roxas as a piller of light appeared as roxas entered his super form and attacked xehanort in a rage xehanort blocked each attack before being stabbed by roxas snapping namine out of her trance "roxas you saved me thank you" she said before kissing him then roxas sent I've saved her and killed xehanort I've won over the radio _with shadow_ shadow had snuck in while the others distracted mephiles throne room shadow skated in yelling "mephiles wheres maria" mephiles turned "if you win I'll tell you" he said before shooting a laser at him shadow dodged and attacked mephiles with chaos spear who blocked but was kicked in the head by shadow and then growled with the chaos emeralds power turned into an incomplete version of solaris and shadow turned into super shadow shooting chaos spears at him when shadow looked to be defeated maria in her super form joined him "need some help shadow" she asked before they both attacking together shattering solaris core killing mephiles for the last time "we did it shadow" Maria said happy "it's all up to Nathan now" he answered hugging her _with Nathan's group_ "this is it the final battle you ready guys" he asked "you bet on it" they replied "you lead the robots I'll get to the base in my super form" they nodded before running into battle robots shooting the sith Nathan closed his eyes thinking of Alicia a black glow surrounding him he opened his now obsidian black eyes and flew into jordan's base destroying everything yelling "GIVE ALICIA BACK TO ME!" Nathan smashed everything and flew into Jordans throne room Nathan glared as Jordan smirked evilly "look outside"

He said as Nathan looked and to his anger saw mikaela and curtis back to back unarmed their lightsaber's destroyed the sith then killed them "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled "your friends fall now you are alone against me" Nathan glared "you kill my friends kidnap Alicia now you will die" "oh I've done more than kidnap" he said motioning to slaves to bring something in and to Nathan's sadness and anger alicia's unconscious body was brought in and layed down where Jordan awoke her and then stabbed her "Alicia" Nathan yelled catching her "I'm sorry we couldn't have our forever my love" she gasped out before dying "no NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nathan yelled as extreme power coursed through him and immeadiatly attacking Jordan clashing and parrying jordan's attacks in a rage quickly as Jordan blocked each attack before Nathan stabbed him and walked away but the ground shook Nathan turned around to see a dark pillar appeared to come out of jordan's corpse and emerged a man with a black beard and hair medallions with spirals on them force Nathan stood ready to fight hypnos laughed before attacking Nathan blocking each strike determinatly waiting for an opening "you can't beat me boy i am too powerful for you to beat" Hypnos said shooting Nathan with a laser knocking him out of his super form and into unconsciousness. _with the_ doctor the doctor was fighting the master when they saw the explosion the laser caused "what was that?" the doctor asked confused a hypnotized Rose was at the computer looking into it "that was the god Hypnos hitting the Murdoch boy and causing the force emeralds to lose their powers master" the master paled "if Hypnos is not stopped he'll destroy the dimensions and recreate them what is the status of the Murdoch boy" Rose answered "WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" the doctor yelled "like what brother" the master asked "cheer him on or something" the doctor said contacting the others and explaining his plan to cheer Nathan on soon the land filled with cheer's "YEAH NATHAN" some cheered "YOU CAN DO IT NATHAN" more cheered and "YOU'VE GOT THIS NATHAN". Nathan even though unconscious heard the cheers and saw the force ghost's of Mikaela,Curtis and Alicia "you can do this Nathan" Mikaela said "if any one can do this it's you Nathan" Curtis said "I'm sorry we're not there for you Nathan you've got to kill Hypnos and you've got to live until you kill him defender of the Multiverse" Alicia said "but I'll never see you again if i don't die in the end" Nathan said voice full of grief "I know and I'm sorry my love i love you" Alicia said tears marring her face "i love you too" Nathan said before getting up and transforming into super force Nathan "ALICIA!" he screamed in grief Hypnos turned and sneered "i see your still alive no matter PERISH INTO OBLIVION!" Hypnos yelled firing the laser at Nathan which Nathan blocked punching Hypnos in the face sending him flying "impossible just who are you?" he said in shock "i am Nathan Murdoch defender of the multiverse and this war ends here and it ends now" Nathan yelled "HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hypnos laughed evilly before saying "very well then since your in your super form let me show you mine" he then closed his eyes and concentrated dark wings sprouted on his back his eyes and hair turned red and his medallions changed shape to that of a demon and his robes were replaced with battle armor "now before i kill you Murdoch i will take revenge on the gods for sealing me away" Hypnos said before opening a dimensional rift and flying through it Nathan followed punching Hypnos in the back before he could attack Zeus, Posidon, Athena and the rest of the council Hypnos growled "you little bastard i was going to kill you later but now you are bumped up my list" Nathan grabbed him and threw them both back through the portal and into the skies of earth before they become blurs of light attacking each other as fast as the speed of sound before they both went back through the portal in a blur of punches and kicks fighting through the council room of the gods before ending up in the skies of olympus as black thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky as a black and red blur streaked across the sky "you can't beat me boy this is my realm" Hypnos sneered before Nathan forced them back into his home dimension as the council of the gods watched and waited for the outcome. The two fighters crashed into the forbidden forest before they continued their battle Nathan ignited his black Supersaber and attacked Hypnos who blocked each attack until the two fighters destroyed their lightsabers "enough of this BEGONE!" Hypnos yelled firing his laser attack "FORCE LASER!" Nathan yelled firing his laser attack the two collided and the fighters sent their power into their laser. "HAHAHAHA it's gonna take more than that to defeat me" Hypnos sneered Nathan knew it was true so he sent everything except his force energy he sent his life force and his strength into the laser "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW COULD I LOSE I NEVER LOSE GRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hypnos yelled as he was vaporized by Nathans laser. The bloodied Nathan breathed heavily before using his remaining strength to teleport to the others and close the rift to olympus before he collapsed dying "Alicia i did it i won it's over" he said breathing his last breaths "good luck everyone" he gasped before he died joining Mikaela Curtis and Alicia in the netherworld of the force. That night before the dimension's split Nathan Alicia Mikaela and Curtis were given a jedi funeral where the heroes who fought in the battle mourned and shadow and maria declared they will carry on his legacy so Nathans TARDIS became theirs the TARDIS teaching them how to fly her due to the doctor's dimension never being destroyed the Tardis appeared in front of Nathan after the doctor's death. organization XIV recruited Namine and became organization XV researching ways for them to become their own person with their own hearts. the doctor had met rose saving her from the autons and rose stayed with him for the rest of his life. the jedi had put up a statue of the four heroes in the hall of fallen heroes and yoda made attachment's legal and Anakin and Padme married with the whole jedi order in attendance and Obi wan and Siri married soon after. Mario still fought bowser and became the guardian of the mushroom emeralds keeping them safe from evil with peach declaring him and Luigi captain of the royal guard. harry continued his studies at hogwarts and soon graduated with his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks extremely proud of him he eventually married Ginny and Hermione married Draco and Remus bucked up his courage and married Tonks. Shadow and Maria visited each dimension and made sure there was no evil growing and if their was they took care of it while Sonic and his friends still stopped Eggman and saved the world while Nathan and his friends and his girlfriend watched over them the war was over the sith were defeated and Hypnos was dead due to the heroic actions of a hero that lost so much. the dimensions were at peace.


End file.
